Final Whim
by Nathi And Jacki Love You
Summary: A simple fight led to the kidnap of the Hyuuga heiress. She was gone. No where. People started rumors that she was with the Uchiha traitor. Her father had doubt. Was it true? Or wasn't it? What was his daughter doing with the Uchiha? SasuHina.
1. Captured

**[{**_Hope you all enjoy this new story. It's going to be great(at least we think so). So, Lets go on!_**}]**

**[{We Don't Own Naruto}]**

**[{**_Couple is:_

_SasuHina_**}]**

* * *

_Captured_

* * *

Pink and Silver clashed. Blond and Red brawled. Ebony and Blue struggled.

Sakura's fist collected chakara. Suigetsu watched as the pinkette stood there defenseless. He charged toward her. Sakura waited a second and once Suigetsu was close enough; her fist connected with his abdomen. He flew back and landed on the unconscious Juugo; him to unconscious.

Four Narutos threw none stop punches at Karin; she dodging everyone. He was getting angry. Very angry. Two clones grabbed Karin and held her still; while the other two got the rasengan ready. Once he was done the clone behind him disappeared. He charged toward Karin and his rasengan connected with Karin's stomach. She also went flying backward; landing on top of Suigetsu.

Naruto went to Sakura's side; both looking around for Hinata. They're eyes widened when they saw only Hinata's bloody jacket on the forest floor.

* * *

Hinata's many gentle fist attacks missed the Uchiha every time. She'd taken off her jacket for slowing her down and he had taken off his cloak for the same reason. They'd wondered off away from the others to have more room to attack each other. Hinata stopped from her constant attacking. Soon finding herself pinned to a tree. A sword surrounded by blue lightning; almost claiming her throat. She looked up into the Uchiha traitor's eyes. They had something flickering inside; sadness, heartbreak, and abandonment. He looked into the Hyuuga's eyes and saw feelings written all over them; loneliness, heartbreak, and anger. The sword was thrown aside; Hinata watching the Uchiha's every move slowly. His eyes looked away from hers but were brought back in a second. The Hyuuga girl blushed; his eyes now showed lust. His face was closer than any man's face had ever been to hers. Their lips were mere centimeters away; when they heard leaves rustling. The Uchiha picked up the girl and threw her onto his shoulder. He grabbed his sword and put it back into place. Naruto and Sakura got there just to see him disappear with Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke appeared in his room; he dropped the girl to the floor. She landed with an "umf!" and glared at Sasuke. He glared right back at the girl and kicked her to the farthest end in the room. The girl clutched her abdomen; stinging from the pain of the kick. She looked up and the Uchiha was nearing her. He was kneeling in front of the girl; his hand reaching out for her hair. Once his fingers intertwined with her hair; his strength pulling her hair back making her look up at him. She was scared, angry, and turned on. He showed no emotion; but on the inside he was turned on as well. He let go of the girl and disappeared once more.

* * *

**[{**Review?**}]**


	2. Missing

**[{We Don't Own Naruto}]**

**[{**_SasuHina_**}]**

* * *

_Missing_

* * *

"NO WAY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" The well known knuckle head ninja yelled. The pink haired ninja jerked her teammate back. He was furious that the Hokage was blaming it all on him.

"I know that," She paused for a second. "It's both of your faults." Both ninja opened their mouths to speak but the Hokage beat them. "_You two _left Hinata to fight Sasuke Uchiha. _You two _let the Uchiha get away with her. _You two _failed your own comrade." She shook her head and shoved them out of the door.

"Hokage-sama, don't you think you could've gone a little easy on them?" Shizune squeaked out. Tsunade shook her head and looked outside into the cloudy sky. It gave her a dead feeling inside. Like a knife in her chest. Hinata Hyuuga was dead. To her, and everyone else in the village of the leaf. "They deserve all that. Because of them," she paused. "Hinata is dead." she murmured. But, alas it was so soft spoken, no one but Tsunade heard it.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned to the call of her name.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice rang in his head he knew he had to have Sakura. Now.

He leaned closer the the pinkette. "I-I feel bad. For leaving Hinata and all. Can you help me get rid of the pain?" Their lips were mere centimeters away. Sakura gave him a small nod and their lips pressed passionately together. Naruto's arms wrapped around his teammate's waist. Sakura's hands slid up and down the Uzumaki's chest. Both pulled away panting. Sakura's jade eyes said, "More." Naruto's sapphire eyes said, "Now." And so they started; the biggest mistake of their life.

* * *

The bloodstained clothes soaked the bed's sheets. White was now red. Hinata got so mad she let out a exaggerated yell. She threw the clothes to the darkest corner of the room and growled. The door creaked open and saw a sliver haired mop head walk in. He looked at her and a devious smirk set on his lips.

"Whoa!" He put his hands up. "So you and Sasuke did the do?" He pointed at the bloody sheets and raised his eyebrows continuously. Hinata gave a small cough and tilted her head. "Ugh. Fuckin' blonds." He muttered. "I mean, if you fucked?" Hinata blushed at his words and he smirked. "Once you're ready to tame this beast," He pointed at himself. "My room is 3 doors down." He winked at her and walked out. She let out a sigh and sat on the bed.

After a few seconds, she felt a sudden coldness and grabbed a warm blanket. She felt something grasp her wrist and turned around. A light gasp escaped her lips. Ruby eyes glared at her in the darkness. She stared but then she was pinned down on the bed. Her chest slowly rose and fell. She could feel hot breath hitting her exposed skin. Out of nowhere, the lights turned on and a shirtless Uchiha Sasuke was revealed. The Hyuuga blushed and looked down at herself. She was going to get raped. No doubt about it.

"Did anyone come in here?" He asked; face hovering above her chest. She nodded slowly and the Uchiha jumped back. He glared at her. "Who?"

She sat up and wrapped the sheets around her body. "A-A boy. W-With s-s-silver hair. H-He looked cr-cr-creepy." The girl shivered. The Uchiha turned around and headed out the door; slamming it when he exited. Hinata walked over to his drawers and found the outfit he used to wear back in the rookie nine days. She slipped it on and sighed in relief. She thought she'd never get into some decent clothes. Her head turned when she heard a loud slam. She quickly ran to the door and pressed her ear up against it.

"If you even try going into my room again," a slight pause. "I'll kill you." There was a 'thump' and then footsteps. Hinata was about to get away from the door but it swung open. He looked down at her; his ruby eyes filled with nothing but hatred. He grabbed the collar of his old shirt and picked the girl up.

"S-Sasuke! P-P-Put me d-d-down!" Hinata struggled and threw a huge fit. The Uchiha just pushed her against a wall. Hinata looked up with a pained face. He smirked and let go of the collar letting her fall to the ground. He disappeared and left the Hyuuga girl to cry.

"_Nano hana batake ni, iri hi usure  
Miwatasu yamano hakasu mifukashi  
Harukaze soyofuku sora o mireba  
Yuzukikakarite nioi awashi.  
Sato wa no hokagemo mori no iro mo,  
Tanaka no komichi o tadoru hiro mo  
Kawazu no nakunemo kane no tomo  
Sanagara kasumeru oborozuki yo_." Hinata fell into a deep sleep. Only dreaming about her Okaa-san who loved her until she disappeared.

*****

_Violet eyes watched as the lighting shone and heard the thunder roar. They also heard a small girl's shriek. The violet eyes soon laid on a small 5-year-old girl. The girl had lavender eyes filled with fear. She walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her._

"_O-Okaa-chan? I-I'm scared." The small girl murmured into her mother's hug. She was brought deeper into the hug._

"_I'll sing you Aka Tonbo, Hina-hime. It'll get the storm off your mind." The woman stated. The girl shook her head then looked down at her mother's stomach. She placed her small hand on it then withdrew it with fear._

"_H-Hanabi-chan kicked!" The woman laughed but, it suddenly subsided._

"_H-Hanabi-chan?" She asked her young daughter. The girl nodded; her hand on her mother's stomach once again._

"_Yep. I-I like t-the n-n-name." Hinata moved her hand over her mother's stomach again and then looked up at her mother. "S-Sing Oborozuki yo. H-Hanabi-chan w-wants to h-hear it." The woman nodded to her daughter and tucked her in._

"_Nano hana batake ni, iri hi usure  
Miwatasu yamano hakasu mifukashi  
Harukaze soyofuku sora o mireba  
Yuzukikakarite nioi awashi.  
Sato wa no hokagemo mori no iro mo,  
Tanaka no komichi o tadoru hiro mo  
Kawazu no nakunemo kane no tomo  
Sanagara kasumeru oborozuki yo."_

*****

Sasuke returned to see the girl sleeping soundly on the floor. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks. She cried? Was it because of him? He shook his head. He didn't care.

* * *

REVIEW.!


	3. Alive

**[{We Don't Own Naruto}]**

**[{**_SasuHina & NaruSaku_**}]**

* * *

_Alive_

* * *

Jade eyes fluttered open. Their wielder suddenly gasped. She got out of the bed she was in and put her clothes on. She looked back at the sleeping figure then, she disappeared. It was a mistake. She didn't love him. She didn't.

* * *

Sapphire eyes awoke to an alarm sounding. An arm stretched out and pressed the snooze button. A yawn escaped the man's lips and he stood from his bed. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. He gulped it down but, then remembered what had happened the other night. He ran to his room but was to late. She was gone.

* * *

Lavender eyes watched the sleeping Uchiha. He looked so peaceful. He looked like a child. She had no idea that she leaned closer. Slowly she brought her hand up to brush some ebony hair from his face. Once she pulled away, Sasuke gave out a small whimper. Suddenly without thinking, she brought her hand to his cheek once again. She climbed into the bed. Hinata gave slight sob but remained calm. She had to unless she wanted Sasuke to hurt her again. She looked at his peaceful face again and then drifted into dreams.

* * *

Charcoal eyes widened at the sight in front of them. The Hyuuga girl had not only laid in his bed but, _snuggled _into his chest. He glared down at the girl until he heard a small whimper come from her sleeping form. He frowned at himself. How could he do this to himself?! No. All he did was pity this girl. For being so damn weak. That was it. He didn't have feelings or anything. No way.

* * *

Hinata awoke when she no longer felt warmth. She looked up and saw Sasuke had disappeared. She let a small, high pitched yawn escape her lips. She sat up and saw a small plate of food on the top of the Uchiha's bureau. There was a note on it.

"Sasuke would never leave food for you. This is a peace offering. I want you to help me. I really need some help. As soon as you finish eating this, get out of the room, if you want a friend here. An actual friend.

P.S. If Sasuke asks you ANYHTING say that you know nothing.

An Actual Friend,

Karin."

Hinata smiled and started eating. She'd been fed. But not much. She ate as if she was starving. Her eyes set on a tall glass of water; also on the bureau. She stood up and grabbed it. Once she brought it to her lips, she gulped the whole thing down. She picked up the plate and glass and exited the room. She looked both was and stopped when she saw a red head with glasses. Hinata turned around and saw the silver haired mop head from yesterday run with the plates.

"So, you took my peace offering?" The Hyuuga girl gave the red head a small nodded. "Then, follow me." And so Hinata did.

* * *

"Ugh!" The adrenaline pumping in his veins was painful. The pleasure his body felt was pure joy. He traveled out of the woman and his index finger slowly traced over her bare body. His lips went to hers. He took in her lower lip and bit into the soft flesh. A moan left the woman. Small streams of blood ran down her chin. He smirked and mopped all of it with his tongue. The woman's eyes opened and she shrieked. The man grabbed his sword and sliced her throat. The blood spat out.

"Thanks for the preformance," he put his clothes and cloak on. "Slut." And he left the dead body to be found.

* * *

"S-So I-I h-h-have to do that to **h-him**?!" Hinata yelled standing up. Karin nodded to the girl. Hinata sighed and let herself fall to the floor. "B-B-But, I-I-I don't kn-know how." She put her head down. Karin smirked.

"Well, I do." Hinata's head shot up a hot blush on her face. "And I'm going to teach you." Hinata nodded and then looked at Karin with a serious face. "What?" Karin asked.

"C-Can I a-a-ask you a f-favor?" Hinata said; big eyes pleading for Karin to say yes. Karin nodded. "Urm, c-can you s-s-send a letter t-to thee people i-in Konoha t-telling them I'm s-safe? J-Just m-make a d-disguise s-so you can g-g-give them the l-letter." Hinata said. Karin nodded and smiled at Hinata. Hinata looked around the room and found a blank scroll. She pointed at it, "Can I u-u-use t-that?" Karin nodded and Hinata quickly grabbed the scroll. Karin handed her a brush and Ink bottle. Hinata dipped the brush in the ink and started writing.

"Dear Konoha,

I'm safe. I am. Please don't think otherwise. I'm alive. Please tell my sister and father I love them. Tell them, soon I will be back. Though it might be a lie. Just help me, get the word out to everyone whom is worried. But, do not worry about where I am. You cannot find out. It's...

a secret. So please do what I ask. The only task I require you to do. Please.

Sincerely,

Hinata Hyuuga."

The scroll dropped to the floor. Tsunade ran to Shizune and grabbed her sleeve.

"She's alive! Hinata is alive!"

* * *

_Re-_**Re-**Review!


	4. The Kill

**[{We Don't Own Naruto}]**

**Song in Chapter. Character Death.**

**[{**_SasuHina_**}]**

* * *

_The Kill_

* * *

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?_

"Naruto! You and Sai are to go and find Hinata! We have to be quick about this. Or," Tsunade took in a shaky breath. "Hinata could die. So both of you get going!" Tsunade yelled at both the teenage boys. Both disappeared in a flash. Tsunade fell into her chair. She reached for the hidden bottle of sake she had. She poured some into a cup and gulped it down.

"They're gonna find her." She gulped down another cup of sake. "At the risk of one of their lives."

* * *

_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

"Whats up with you sm-" The pale boy was stopped by a fist connecting with his jaw.

"Don't play with me right now! We've got to find Hinata! So just SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled the blonde, his blue eyes ready to tear.

"Fine. Just never lay a finger on me again." He said quietly. The blonde nodded and they continued. Soon they were stopped, by none other than the person responsible for Hinata's disappearance.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed. "Sasuke!" He pounced at his sworn enemy but crashed into an wall. Made of chakara. "Wha–What is this?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke had a smirk on his face. His had moved and someone came out of hiding behind some bushes. Naruto and Sai gaped. It was Hinata!

_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

"It's a chakara barrier." He said. "Created by this _whore_." Sasuke spat with venom drenched in every word. The meek Hyuuga winced at his harsh words.

"How – Why Hinata?" Naruto's azure eyes were filling with tears. Hinata shook her head and quickly embraced Sasuke's arm.

"I-I just have a-a better life here, Naruto-ku – I mean, san." Hinata explained in her usual meek, shy voice.

"But – No way you feel better here! It's impossible!" Naruto yelled his tears making fresh paths down his face.

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?_

"Sorr-"

Sasuke interrupted Hinata. "No. It is possible dobe. She likes being with me." He gave a slight chuckle. "For _many _reasons." Naruto's eyes widened. He saw Hinata look down blushing. The Kyuubi had rage flooding his body.

"Sasuke!" Orange chakara surrounded him and he jumped through the barrier. Sasuke(along with Hinata) was knocked to the ground. Hinata let out a loud shriek. Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at the girl in awe. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were warping into a monstrous red color. Her arm covered in ruby blood that was drawn by none other than Naruto. She stood up and glared at both. In her eyes they could see their own death.

"No one... is to do that.... EVER!" Hinata charged at them. Sasuke quickly got to his feet and tackled the girl down. She struggled under him until she looked into his eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she let out a sob. The Uchiha got off the girl and glared at Naruto. He charged at him with his Sharingan activated. Naruto growled and charged at Sasuke.

_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you_

* * *

Naruto got his Rasengan ready.

Sasuke got his Chidori ready.

Both looked up and charged. They got closer with every step. They were only a step away and the stretched their hands out. In a millisecond both their attacks hit. Blood gushed out and spilled onto both of them. A gasp escaped the Hyuuga girl. Both young men looked and and their eyes widened.

_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

Sai gave Naruto a weak smile and his head fell back. Naruto took his hand away along with Sasuke's. Hinata quickly went to Sai's side and gasped.

"Y-You k-killed him!" She yelled. Sasuke looked at Hinata and stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her onto his shoulder for a second time.

"See ya' next time dobe." And they disappeared.

_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Naruto shook his head vigorously. Tears dropped to the floor. "Sasuke," He breathed. "this was all your planning. I'll find you. I will." He took in a shaky breath before disappearing.

* * *

They arrived and Sasuke just dropped the girl. She let out a small whimper and slowly got up. "H.. How could you?"

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside_

Sasuke restrained the girl onto the wall. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to be now. He slowly closed in. Hinata's eyes widened more than they ever did. But then, there was a shrill of a scream.

"Sasuke-ku-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-un!" Sasuke got off the girl and disappeared. Hinata shook her head. Karin came in and looked around. "He gone?" Hinata nodded.

"K-Karin, what exactly would happen if.. if Sasuke _kissed_ me?" Hinata inquired. Karin's eyes almost shot out of her sockets.

"Wha-a-a-at?! He _kissed _you?!" Karin yelled. Hinata shook her head.

"No!" She said. Karin soon calmed down.

_Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am_

_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you_

"But he's t-tried." Karin's head shot up and she shook her head. She sighed.

"I've got to start teaching you now Hinata." Karin slowly sat on the bed. Her eyes closed, each breath slowly coming and going. Hinata took a seat next to Karin.

"B..but why?" Hinata looked at Karin. Karin shook her head and let out a sigh.

"He wants _it _from you already. If hes trying to kiss you already. It's either stay here and bare his children or go on with our plan." Hinata looked at Karin her eyes wide.

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

"Maybe you're right." Hinata whispered. Karin smiled and stood up. Hinata followed. "S-So you're gonna teach me already?" Karin nodded and dragged Hinata to her room.

_  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down_

* * *

Bark chipped. A fist causing it. Slow pants escaping lungs. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he said. His fist coming back to his body.

_  
What if I wanted to break?  
What if I, what if I, what if I  
Bury me, bury me...._

"I don't and shall not fall for that Hyuuga whore."

* * *

I needs at least 5 reviews. Pleasse? Tell me if this chapter was any good. :)


	5. Plan Revealed

**[{We Do Not Own Naruto}]**

**:)**

**[{No real couple action. Realization of love only.}]**

* * *

_Plan Revealed_

* * *

"Karin! Karin!" Hinata ran over to the redhead, struggling to breathe. She stopped in front of her and took in a deep breath. Her head slowly rose up and she smiled. "It's gonna work!" She yelled, giving a joyful jump.

"So you tried it on Juugo and it worked?!" Karin shouted. Hinata nodded with pure excitement. "Je, so seduce-Sasuke is a complete go!" She smirked. Hinata gave a small smirk but, it turned into a big smile.

"Karin?" Hinata said, her big lavender eyes shining. Karin stared at her. "When are we going to go through with the plan? I really, really want to see all my friends and N-Naruto..." She trailed off with a full blush on her face.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the plan soon enough. Either way, Sasuke's been gone since last morning. No one knows where he went off to." Hinata thought for a second. Where would Sasuke go? Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped. He face turned a ghostly color. She walked out of the room and went to Sasuke's. It was empty. The hallow room howled with hunger of someones presence. Hinata walked quietly to the bed and sat. She stared into the darkness. A cold shiver traveled down her spine. Hinata's lavender eyes paced the room for her feet.

"Where could he have gone?" Hinata quietly whispered to herself. Inside she felt – well – worried. Sasuke could be hurt, or worse – dead. Hinata's eyes widened with the small word. It had happened to her mother. It might have happened to Sasuke. A river of tears gathered in Hinata's eyes. She shot up and ran to Karin. As soon as Karin saw Hinata crying, she pulled her in to a deep embrace. Hinata lifted her head from the embrace and blushed. "S-Sasuke... i-is he d-d-dead?" Karin shook her head. Hinata finally calmed once she did so.

"Why are you so worried Hina?"

Hinata stood straight with a ripe blush on her cheeks. "I-I... I don't know. I... I just wanted t...to know if.. if hewasokay!" Hinata ran from Karin's sight. Karin was way worried. Hinata had fallen for the Uchiha. It was fact.

* * *

Review. :)


	6. Chirping Delights

**[{We Don't Own Naruto}]**

**Simple enough. SasuHina & NaruSaku action.**

**[{SasuHina & NaruSaku}]**

* * *

_Chirping Delights_

* * *

Red eyes flashed to ebony. Wobbly knees fell to the concrete floor. Tears slipped over pale, bloodstained cheeks.

_There isn't going to be a next time..._

_There isn't going to be a next time..._

_There isn't going to be a next time..._

_There isn't going to be a next time..._

* * *

"It's m-my fault..." soft sobs boomed in the silent room. A sudden creak turned the girl away from her sobs. The light lit up a pale face. The girl jumped to her feet and ran to the figure standing by the door. She jumped into someone's arms and embraced them. "Sasuke!" Their lips connected and their eyes closed. The man's hands roughly pushed the girl away. The girl looked sad, depressed, dead. He sat on the bed and sighed. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked at the girl's lavender eyes. There was a tint of lust, like the first time her brought her here. She slowly made her way to him. As soon as she was close enough he pulled her onto his lap. The girl landed with a small yelp. Her body faced his and they stared into each other's eyes.

Hinata scooted closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He smirked and she gave a weak chuckle. Their lips met and sparks like lightning traveled through their bodies.

* * *

Sakura looked around the small room. It wasn't right being here again. Her and Naruto shouldn't even be talking, nonetheless, she being at his house. He came into the living room with a foxy grin. He took a seat next to Sakura on the soft, orange couch.

"So, Sakura-chan," Naruto took a sip of a drink he held in his hand. He brought the container away from his lips and grinned again. "What's up?" Sakura tensed.

"Um –– Well –– Nothing! Not –– Really –– Anything!" Sakura was completely tense now. Naruto had wrapped an arm around her while she was speaking. She didn't want it to happen again.

"Really? No missions? No granny yelling at you?" His Sapphire eyes were making Sakura more and more tense.

"Um –– Yes, but I thought it wasn't important. I mean, it happens everyday ya' know." Sakura came out of her tense stage and opened her completely covered Jade eyes. She smiled at Naruto, who was already crawling on top of her. His eyes had softened and his lips had come closer. Until, a spark ran through both.

* * *

O:

**Nathi: **Thats it. "-.-

**Jacki: **The next chapter will be better and longer!

**Nathi: **So do not worry! :D

**Jacki: **Oh, and by the way... we made Gaias! :) Mines JackiAndNathiLoveYou

**Nathi: **And mines NathiAndJackiLoveYou

**Jacki: **So add us! (:

**Nathi & Jacki: **Bye! :D


	7. Perfection

**Nathi: **YEAH! NEW CHAPPIE!

**Jacki: **WE OWN NOTHING!

**Nathi: **So.....

**Jacki and Nathi: **ON WITH THEE STORY! ;3

* * *

_Perfection_

* * *

'_Is this the plan? No. I don't want it to be. I want to do this. Even if it means betraying my own village. No one cares enough about me anyway. No one, not even him. But, he will care won't he? After this?_' Hinata thought as another moan escaped her lips. The Uchiha was ravaging her with the pure lust he'd been hiding for the longest of time. Pleasure filled the girls whole body as the Uchiha's hands threw her shirt to the other side of the room. His lips traveled lower and lower making shivers travel down her spine. The Uchiha stopped to look at the girl's face. She was just as beautiful as ever. He started standing up and the girl backed away from him. He had a determined look on his face.

"On the bed."

* * *

"Sakura..." Naruto's low growl made Sakura just realize what they were doing. She pushed the blonde off of her and jumped to her feet. She let tears slip out and down her cheeks. Naruto stood up and wrapped his arms around the pinkette. Sobs escaped her as she shoved the blonde away from her.

"N-no. No more. You're just g-gonna try non-stop to get me to sleep with you aren't y-you? Well, I've got something to t-tell you!" The thin, pink haired woman stopped and wrapped her arms around herself. Another soft sob escaped her as a fresh tear hit the floor. "I-I'm pregnant... w-with your ch-child."

* * *

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata squeaked when Sasuke's cold hand traveled down to her warm thigh. A smirk set on the handsome man's face as his hands went down to his pants. Hinata gasped and covered her eyes when the man pulled them off. She had never seen a man naked before, and she didn't want to yet. She felt the bed move and looked up. Sasuke was was on top of her once again. She blushed as Sasuke caught her lips. Hinata could feel his hands on her thighs once more. Then her feeling went to her neck where Sasuke was planting may kisses. Then, pure agonizing pain shot through her. She let a scream of pure lust and pain out. Fangs pierced into her skin from Sasuke's lips. He took them out and Hinata saw a man of a pasty white skin and long stringy black hair. She shrieked once more and the man disappeared with a smirk on his face. Pain shot throughout her whole body and she started trembling. One name graced her violated lips, "S-Sasuke..."

* * *

"Sakura, I-I didn't know!" He pulled her into his arms and she let him. Her sobs grew louder and louder as she cried into his chest. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." With those words, Sakura calmed down. She looked up at Naruto with a teary smile. Sakura placed her lips on his with pure happiness. He was the one she loved. He was absolutely perfect. In every way.

* * *

The door opened and in came an angry Sasuke. He found the Hyuuga girl almost naked on his bed panting. He felt his pants tighten after seeing the sight before him. But then, he spotted something that wasn't such a turn on. Hinata had a mark on the back of her neck. His eyes widened when he tired to get a closer look. "O-Orochimaru..."

"No!" Hinata curled up into a ball and screamed. Sasuke had no clue of what he was going to do. Quickly, he climbed onto the bed and flipped the girl over. He placed his lips on hers feverishly, trying to distract her from the pain. But soon, it was something more than easing the pain. Hinata was laying under a turned on male once again but this time, she felt a certain longing. Sasuke's lips went down to her neck and Hinata felt his hips buckle against hers.

"S-Sasuke... i-is this r-r-really you?" Her small, sweet voice stopped Sasuke from what he was doing. He look down at the curious Hinata with ruby eyes. She looked at him with pure lust and confusion. Her lips slightly parted as if gaping at his new eyes.

"Of course I am, you stupid idiot." He growled and went back to tracing kisses down the girl's collar. "Now give me my show Hyuuga."

* * *

"Sakura-chan... I love you." Naruto held the pinkette tightly. He could hear her soft snores while she slept soundly on his chest. Then, his mind went to Hinata. His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth. Uchiha Sasuke had Hinata, and he wasn't going to give her back unless they brought him back. Or, would he kill her? No. Sasuke wouldn't kill someone who was useless... oh no! He was going to hold Hinata hostage for something. To invade Konoha? Or, something more serious?

Naruto picked up the pinkette and carried her to his room. He laid her on his bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you. So, don't worry. I'll come back." And the blonde shinobi left.

* * *

"Uhn!" Hinata grunted as Sasuke pulled himself out of her. She was sweating like there was no tomorrow. He body wanted more, she wanted more. Uchiha Sasuke, wanted more. She smiled up at him and placed her lips roughly on his. He took the chance to plummet into her once more. Hinata ripped herself away from the kiss and moaned for more. She dug her nails into the Uchiha's skin and placed kisses down his neck. It was pure pleasure going through both. Hinata stopped and looked up at Sasuke. With her arms wrapped around his neck she smiled. '_The PLAN! DON'T FORGET! It's the only way you get to see Naruto again!_'

'_**Maybe I don't wanna see Naruto anymore... maybe, I wanna see more of someone else...**_' Hinata fought off the feeling of pressure and gave Sasuke her biggest grin.

"I love you." The Uchiha looked at her with wide eyes. But soon the softed, and he leaned down to say, "I love you too you little whore."

* * *

**Nathi: **Done! Phew!

**Jacki: **Mmhmm. *nods*

**Nathi And Jacki: **Review and we will make mooooooooore mooooooooooore moooooooooooooore! (:


	8. Give Me What I Came For

**Nathi: **BRAND NEW CHAPPIE! YESSSSS!

**Jacki: **We do not own anything. (Never will) *Sigh*

**Nathi: **So let's get.....

**Jacki and Nathi: **ON WITH THEE STORY! ;3

* * *

_Give Me What I Came For_

* * *

'_Just a two or four miles left. I can just feel it. Hinata's nearby._' And with that the blonde ninja jumped another few yards into th air. He was going to find the Hyuuga heiress and bring her back to his village.

"Psst! Hey! Blonde boy!" Naruto turned to the sound of voices. What he found wasn't what he expected; Shino,Kiba, and Akamaru were stand there, determined looks on their faces. Kiba grinned dogishly**[Just so you know. It's not a word OwO]** and his thumb jabbed into his direction. "_We're _gonna help find Hinata. She's _our _teammate so-" Shino hit Kiba in the ribs and corrected his sentence.

"What Kiba _means _is, we want to help you find Hinata _because _and _only because _we care about Hinata." Akamaru barked in agreement to Shino's words and Naruto grinned at them.

"At least we care enough about Hinata to try and find her. So, come on, let's get going!" Naruto was already in his running position when Shino placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, It's a little-"

"No! We're going!" Both Naruto and Kiba barked. They looked at one another and grinned. "Idiot." A glare came from both of them. "What did you just call me?!" Anger flushed into their face. "Stop mocking me!" Shino looked at both with a amused look on his face. They were both such bakas.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to see Hinata's naked body still clinging to his. This was a little unusual. When he had sex with a woman, he would usually kill or leave them while they slept. The petite Hyuuga girl stirred and gained consciousness. Sasuke waited for the girl to notice- "S-Sasuke! W-We-!"-that she was still exposed. He smirked down the the innocent looking girl. A idea struck him and he went through with it. He leaned down into the girl and dug his face into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm, you still smell so good. Would you like to play another game with me?" Hinata's cheeks turned as red as a perfect apple. Hinata had given herself to him, and he wanted more? But, what did she expect from an experienced man as himself? "Hmm, Hina? What do you say?" He snuggled into her more.

"U-Uh, Sasuke... I-I'm s-still r-r-really t-t-t-tired f-from y-yesterday..." Hinata felt Sasuke's lips start grazing her neck and collar. She felt his teeth start nibbling on her skin and the horrors of last night came to her mind. "No!" Shoving him away from herself, Hinata pulled herself into a fetal position. Sasuke sat up and went to the girl, she was acting the same as last night when...oh god. He sprang up, slipping on his boxers, and rushed to Juugo's room.

"Juugo! Wake up lard-o! Hurry the fuck up!" The door opened and revealed a tedious-looking Juugo. He sighed at Sasuke and looked at him with pure fury.

"What?"

"Just come with me." Juugo nodded. Sasuke seemed more serious than usual. Which was _way _too serious.

* * *

A bug boy, a dog boy, and a fox boy traveled with a colossal dog at their side. They had gotten closer, but were still at a distance from where their comrade was. Then, a feeling of pure agonizing torture hit Naruto's stomach. He stopped and clutched his abdominals. Both his comrades and the dog stopped to see.

"Naruto! C'mon! This is no time for-" The pained ninja shot up a red-eyed glare.

"No! H-Hinata is-is in pain... a-and she's close by." Both comrades of the pained ninja looked at each other with shock.

"Do you know where?" Asked the bug boy. The blonde nodded, wincing.

"A-A mile east from h-here." Shino and Kiba nodded and helped Naruto onto the jurassic dog. They all nodded to one another and were off. Hinata was going to be in their grasp. After so long.

* * *

"Nooo!" Juugo took his hands away from the girl's neck and left the same marks Kakashi-sensei had left Sasuke back at the Chunin exams. Though, Hinata was still conscious. Unlike Sasuke, who had fainted. Hinata looked at both the males and beamed happily at Juugo. "Th-Thank you, J-J-Juugo-san." She stood with the help of Sasuke and grabbed her scattered clothes from the floor. Slipping them on, she felt a pang of longing in her stomach. She thanked Juugo once more then shooed him away from the room. Once the door closed, she turned to Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun? D-D-Did y-you tell J-J-Juugo-san to d-do th-that?" She took a step closer to Sasuke, he nodded. With another smile on her lips she jumped onto the Uchiha. He caught her with ease, and his eyes turned ruby. Their lips collided in a breathtaking kiss. That was until they heard a huge crash. Both jolted away from each other and ran towards where the crash came from. There they saw Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and none other than Naruto Uzumaki riding atop of Akamaru. He looked up with only determination.

"Give me what I came for."

* * *

**Nathi and Jacki: **Review? :3


End file.
